Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACnewpuxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACnewpuxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98MACnewye,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,428, with the variety xe2x80x98KEIbian,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,476.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the glossy foliage, flower clusters and vigor of the female parent combined with the strong fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Novel tan and pink flowers that age increasingly pink;
2. Strong citrus fragrance;
3. Flowers presented in clusters;
4. Vigorous growth; and
5. Dark glossy green foliage.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from the female parent in flower color, scent and petal count and differs from the male parent in flower color, flower size, growth habit and petal count.
There is no other rose variety of which I am aware that has the old fashioned form, fragrance and novel flower color of xe2x80x98JACnewpu.xe2x80x99